


Gift

by UngarnMoc



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Gift, Other, a little late :(, family stuffs, for my awesome friend :3, sorry - Freeform, work happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-27 16:46:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7626307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UngarnMoc/pseuds/UngarnMoc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little 'What if...' gift for my awesome Mifrifi, who just hit 24 and is the biggest Starrick fan whom I ever knew :3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gift

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mifrifi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mifrifi/gifts).



The room seemed to be empty and even frightening with it's huge size, where even an adult felt himself lost and intimidated among the clearly very expensive furnishing and huge paintings on the wall. It was clear the house and the room belonged to someone who was important, someone who was powerful, had enough money to afford all of this and probably did nasty things for reaching his goal. Anyone would be afraid.

Anyone except the little girl, who was sitting at the desk and hummed a little song for herself happily.

Her legs did not reached the floor yet and she swung them back and forth, leaning above a piece of white paper, ink bottle at her right, quill in her hand and was deeply in work. She was pretty serious, despite the humming, the ink patches on her right hand and even face; her brows were knitted together as she worked on her lines and words, slowly draw each letters on the paper, tried to make them perfect. When she leaned back a little to take a look on her work she wrinkled her small nose; concentrated so hard on the letters she did not even notice her lines weren't straight at all; they went across the paper instead from left to right and the smudged ink patches as her hand accidentally went trough the still wet letters weren't nice as well. She scoffed; it wasn't good enough. She struck for perfection, wanted to make her father happy, wanted to show him how good she can do, but this, this was garbage, she cannot show this to him. Made an angry grimace as she crumpled the paper and it landed in the bin beside her. Took a new, clean sheet and leaned above it again. Fresh paper, fresh start.

As she was about to start to form a nice 'A' heard how a carriage went under her window, the familiar sound of hooves were being hit against the cobblestone – this was Abigail, the gentle gray mare, her father's horse. She could recognize Abigail's trotting anytime; the horse was calm and her movement also had this calm rhythm. Somehow she seemed to be a little excited as if her father was in a hurry; but why he would hurrying back at home? Usually he hurried away from home, mostly in business matters, but when he returned back, he was calm and content or maybe annoyed sometimes, but the little girl always ran to him for a hug and he was always sweet and welcoming and kind and gentle, his anger whatever caused it disappeared and happily listened to her excited chatter.

She hopped off of the chair and ran to the window, opened it and leaned out to have a look at the carriage. Yes, there was Abigail, she was wet from sweat so Daddy was in a hurry indeed. A servant jumped to the door and opened for Daddy, he got out with... something. He carried a pretty big package in his arms, wrapped in a blanket. She was curious. What that can be? Maybe.... maybe Daddy was out for a gift for her upcoming birthday? He always got great gifts, but this package, this was mysterious; it definitely has to be a surprise! Oh she was already on her way toward her door; hated the thought to destroy his surprise for her, but no way anything can happen in the manor without her knowing about it, especially if it was about gifts. 

She jumped out of the room, ran down on the stairs and got in the hall when the mighty Crawford Starrick just stepped in the house, asked for some things from the servant who hurried away and there was the mysterious package in his arms, still covered with a blanket. He kind of hugged it against himself; so it was fragile and probably cost a fortune. Maybe it was for his business things after all. She walked closer and he noticed her, a warm smile spread across his face.

“Hey Princess.”

“Hello Daddy.” she answered and then shot a curious look toward the package “What is that?” pointed to it.

'Oh yeah, right to the matter.'

“Well, Darling it is something... something really precious and interesting thing. I think you will be happy about it.”

The little girl got excited. “Is it for me?”

Her father chuckled on his deep voice. “Well, it depends on 'it' as well. Come now, Evie.”

Crawford lead the way into one of the guest rooms and put the package down onto the couch. Evie snuggled closer to have a peak on it as her father gently unwrapped it and revealed the thing under it... but calling it a 'thing' wasn't proper anymore. The package was a small boy, around her age as she could tell. He was dirty and deeply asleep, dried tears' traces on his cheeks. She looked curiously and questioningly at him.

“You always wanted a brother, don't you darling?” he answered.  
“You mean, he will stay with us?”  
“If he wants to, yes. I am planning to take him in, but it depends on him and on you as well.”  
“On me?”  
“Oh yes. I want to be sure you are happy to have him around. If he stays that means he stays permanently, like as I said a little brother of yours? He is in the same age as you darling. We cannot get rid of him if you get bored or arguing with him, this is a serious decision and lasts forever.”

She looked at Starrick with those huge, beautiful, blue eyes. Definitely got those from her mother, he thought painfully. Ever since he lost his wife he was alone with Evie and with the Order. For first he panicked and there was the constant pain of the loss, but with time it got easier and had a really close bond with his daughter by now. He did not want her feel like Starrick tries to replace her with a boy; for him Evie will be always his princess and the heir of his, but he couldn't leave the boy behind. Not after his father did it with him.

“Who is he? What happened with him?” came the next two questions. Oh yes, the facts before making a decision, clever girl.  
“His name is Jacob. Do you remember, when I told you about why you cannot go out and play as freely as other kids do? Why we have to be careful?”

She nodded a little. This was something she seriously minded; as an only child Evie got lonely sometimes and did not understand why she cannot have friends on her own. So Starrick had to explain a little about their world; about the world of the Templars and Assassins.

“He is not one of us. He was born to be an assassin, Darling, he had his own family. But... his father is... he is not understand his son and made a decision to leave him behind. He has no-one to take care of him, no home to go, not anyone who could love him. He needs some help now.”

“But if he is an assassin and we are not, why would you take him here?”

He smiled at her gently. For her everything was so simple. In her world something was bad or good, no in betweens. No complications. He wished for a world like that sometimes.

He cannot tell her how Ethan Frye was a great enemy, a great assassin, he respected him for his skills and knowledge..... but he was a shitty father. Family life was not for him and he left everything behind when he got bored with it or simply thought Jacob is not worthy enough..... who knew? Her mother was ill before and her death wasn't a big news, but Ethan is not fit for being a single, loving dad. He lives for the Brotherhood only. Loved Cecily maybe, but no room nor love remained in his heart for his own son. And maybe Crawford Starrick was the Grandmaster and some said he was dangerous and cruel, he couldn't leave behind a crying 5 year old boy to die on the streets. Even if he was an assassin by blood. Even if he was his archenemy's only son. He was just a kid.

Jacob stirred in his dreamless sleep and that tugged Starrick out of his thoughts. Smiled at his girl, finally answered;

“Sometimes you just know what is the good decision to be made, Princess.”  
“Like when I already ate two cookies and want to have a third one but I say no, because I know that would be bad, because I'll be sick if I eat too much cookies?”

He laughed a little.

“Yes, something like that. So what do you say? Can he stay with us and be part of our family?”

Evie looked at the boy, who somehow seemed a little lost, even if he was unconscious. He reminded her of a poor stray dog, who got kicked for several times.

“I think he really needs a good family. And I think we are a good one, so maybe he will be happy with us. And I even share my cookies with him. Sometimes.”

Crawford laughed a little more. That was his girls. Evie had a great heart; sometimes he was worried how she will fit as a grandmaster, especially a female one. He can only hope she won't loose this gold heart of hers.

“Okay, Darling. So, what if we gave him the room next to yours? He won't feel that lonely and scared if he knows you are close to him.”

“Fine.” she shrugged. Her attention was around somewhere else now, this matter was closed and solved for her. She went forward to the mentioned room and soon Starrick followed her as he got the boy in his arms once again. It will be better if he wakes up in his permanent room. Waking up in a stranger place will be enough shock for him anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> Why I have the feeling this will be a little series? I have a thing with fandom families.......
> 
> I hope it was good enough birthday girl and sosososososososoooooooooooooooo sorry for being late, I just had to deal with long shifts :( But hopefully it made you still happy :3
> 
> Happy 24th Birthday :3


End file.
